Oh Friendship, My Savior
by UnleashTheDark
Summary: Tauriel dies during the Battle of Five Armies, causing Legolas a lot of pain and trauma. He has given up on life and eagerly awaits death. Who could save him from himself and bring him joy again? My take on what happens in the Battle of Five Armies and afterwards. 1/2 Hobbit, 1/2 Lord of the Rings. Movieverse. Rated T for blood and hints of suicide. Legolas/Tauriel.


**So I saw Desolation of Smaug a few days ago and this started turning in my head so I wrote it up. Basically it's just my idea of what's going to happen during the Battle of Five Armies in the next movie. Lord, prepare me for the emotional trauma that is There and Back Again! So I'm pretty much a huge fan of the Legolas/Tauriel thing because it's super adorable and I love it. So please enjoy this little two shot story.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO J. R. R. TOLKIEN.**

The despair.

The utter and complete despair.

Nothing would ever compare to what he felt now. Nothing would ever heal this gaping wound in his soul. He sobbed as he held her limp form in his arms. Her cold skin against his, fiery hair brushing his arm and face.

_Fiery, just like she was._

Pain from his own wounds was almost nonexistent. Legolas was not focused on that now. He was focused on the thin body that he was now cradling against his chest. He felt guilt like he had never before. A burning sensation in his gut, twisting his insides into knots.

"I couldn't save her. . ."

Blood still trickled from her numerous wounds, coating his hands and clothes. He could still hear her last words to him, ringing in his ears.

_"I loved you, Legolas, more than I ever should." She whispered as her thin hands brushed tears from his cheeks._

_Legolas grabbed her hand and clutched it tightly. "No, no I loved you too. I always loved you. Please stay with me. . ."_

_She gasped, her body tensing, trying desperately to rid itself of the dreadful pain. Her beautiful blue eyes shut tightly._

_Legolas stared down at her in silence, hot tears spilling down his cheeks. He gripped her hand tighter as she cried out._

_"I should have been there. I should have saved you." The blonde elf whispered._

_"This was my fate, meleth nin. It always was." She muttered in reply. _My love.

_Legolas opened his mouth, trying to contradict her words, but she just squeezed his hand. Her ocean eyes opened slightly and she gazed up at him. "Meet me in the Halls of Mandos?" She asked quietly._

_Legolas nodded. "Wherever you go I will follow. I will always follow."_

_"But not yet." She gasped again, holding her stomach in pain. "Your time here is not over yet. You must stay until you have found your destiny."_

_"My destiny lies with you, meleth nin."_

_"It will in time. Be strong, Legolas. Live on for me."_

_Tears fell rapidly and Legolas had to choke back a sob. He leaned over and kissed her forehead softly. The red haired elf closed her eyes. She smiled and gave Legolas' s hand a final squeeze._

_"I love you. . ." She whispered. She took one last breath and fell limp in Legolas' s arms. Her head fell against his chest and hand hung limply in his._

Legolas clutched her empty body tighter and sobbed again. He closed his blue eyes and could see her again, running in front Thorin Oakenshield, saving him from the blows of the orcs. The blades cut into her abdomen and limbs, crimson poured from them as she fell to her knees.

But where was that cursed dwarf now? In his caves of stone with his piles of gold. Is that what she died for? A quest of greed? To save a greedy dwarf so that he may reclaim his horde of treasure?

From that day forward he cursed the dwarves.

Tauriel was dead.

His love was gone forever.

And only the dwarves could be blamed.

**OHFRIENDSHIPMYSAVIOR**

What seemed like hours passed before Thranduil found Legolas among the carnage and turmoil of the battlefield. He was still holding

Tauriel in his arms. His face was pale and his body and hair coated in blood, orcish and his own. Pale blue eyes were sad and unmoving, fixed on the face of Tauriel, the former captain of the guard.

It took nearly an hour to coax Legolas to stand, or at least attempt to. Thranduil supported his injured son against him, an elven guard taking Tauriel's body.

Legolas could barely move, even with Thranduil's assistance. His broken heart and body hurt more than anything he had ever felt and he was completely lost.

Thranduil worried immensely for his son. Not only for his mortal wounds, but for his soul. Should his grief overtake him, Legolas would surely die. And Thranduil, no matter what the cost, would be always there for him.

**OHFRIENDSHIPMYSAVIOR**

Sixty years passed since the Battle of Five Armies. Both wounds and heart refused to heal. Though sixty years had taught him to mask his emotions and he had convinced all but his father that he had healed.

Legolas found that keeping his mind occupied kept him from thinking about Tauriel. He willingly volunteered for every job his father needed done. And that included being a diplomat and a messanger for his father, particularly to Imladris.

On one of these similar trips, he was sent to deliver a message to Lord Elrond of the escape of the creature Gollum. The journey was quick and uneventful. The few elves that travelled with him tried to entertain his wandering mind, but Legolas paid no heed to these fruitless attempts. Instead he would smile and laugh along with the other elves, but it did not cure his ailing heart.

_Sixty years. . . Sixty years ago today she died in my arms. . ._

It felt like no time at all. Like the blink of an eye. Everyday seemed the same to him. Pain, unending pain and guilt. Did she know? Was she looking down at him now and asking what good he had done since her death?

"It is our fight. Are we not part of this world?"

He had been a mess since she had died. The funeral had only made it worse. Seeing her pale body in the clear case. Her head resting on a pillow of white, encircled in flowers of every color. Her weapons were laid beside her, forgotten and unused. Legolas could not restrain himself as the casket was lowed into the earth. He fell to his knees and sobbed into his hands. The elves surrounding them seemed startled. But why? Perhaps the assumed the Sindarin Prince would shown more restraint. Perhaps they did not know of his love for the captain.

They watched as he collapsed and as the king lifted his body from the ground and helped him back to the halls of healing. But they had no idea of the turmoil inside him. Of the icy agony. Every breath was a stabbing pain. Even when Thranduil sent for Lord Elrond, nothing happened. His wounds refused to close and bled more often than not.

Nothing more could be done to save the prince from himself.

**OHFRIENDSHIPMYSAVIOR**

His arrival in Rivendell the following day brought no excitement for him. Everywhere he walked brought only looks of pity for him. Elrond tried to speak to the prince, but Legolas only insisted that he was alright. He delivered his message to the elven lord as he was sent to do.

Elrond requested the prince attended the council he would be hosting within two days to at least report back to Thranduil. Legolas accepted and retired to his chambers, not wishing for anymore questions.

The golden prince sat at the open window, staring into the tall and green trees of the garden. A quill and sheet of parchment lie under his hand, three simple words written in beautiful writing.

_Tauriel, meleth nin_.

Sketches of her face filled the rest of the parchment. They were skilled drawings, but quick and emotionless, not coming close to capturing her true ethereal beauty. Legolas sighed and folded the paper neatly, lying it on the table by his bed. He did not wish to linger on her any longer.

**OHFRIENDSHIPMYSAVIOR**

The Council of Elrond was early the next day. Legolas rose from his bed and tended to himself. He peeled off the light cothing and folded them meatly on the bed. His bandages lie below, wrapped around his far-too- thin torso. Blood had begun to seep through the pristine white cloth and the elf sighed. Sixty years of this. Sixty years of this ailing body. He knew that it was only caused by himself and his own stubborn misery, but he didn't care. Secretly, he longed for death. He longed for the escape from the pain of this existence and for his reunion with Tauriel. Legolas had tried to hasten his fading many times, but to no avail. Everytime death approached him he was torn back to the world of the living, none too gently.

"Valar save me. . ."

There was a knock at his door and Legolas immediately turned towards it. He yanked on a clean tunic and robe just as Aragorn entered the room.

The man smiled upon the sight of Legolas. He put his arms around the elf's neck. "Mellon nin, it has been too long." My friend.

_This is why I cannot fade yet._ "I agree, Estel. I am afraid that I have been far too busy in Mirkwood and time got away from me."

"It has been forty years Legolas. Forty years since we last saw each other. Don't tell me forty years simply_ 'got away from you'_." Aragorn laughed.

"I am an elf, Aragorn. A hundred years could pass like a year would for you. Though I do you recall you becoming a ranger and no where near where I was permitted to travel on duty."

"Aye, my friend, I do recall that. Though perhaps we could discuss this later. The council is due to start soon."

"Of course. Let us go then."

The two friends walked down the long corridor and to the gardens, talking all along the way. Though it was not spoken, Legolas could tell. Aragorn was incredibly worried for the elf's welfare. If there was one person that new Legolas better than Thranduil, it was Aragorn.

They entered the council quietly and sat in their assigned seats across from each other. Two of King Thranduil's advisors sat beside the prince. They watched every move the prince made and reported it back to his father.

This would be a dreadfully long meeting.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review! The next chapter should be up in the next week. Legolas was kind of OOC here, I know.**

**For my "For Pain Makes Us Stronger" readers: I have the next chapter ALMOST done. Should be up within the next week. Thanks for putting up witg my procrastination!**

**-Dark**


End file.
